Nuestra familia está loca
by Vismur
Summary: La familia más famosa de Japón, se encuentra en Beika. Kaishin/Toiyus
_Título: Nuestra familia está loca_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Toichi Kuroba/Yusaku Kudo, Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Esto es culpa de mi hermano, la culpa es toda de él, incluye divergencia total del canon, crianza de hijos, padres malévolos, madrinas malévolas, hermandad puesta en duda… eh, si, amigos del mal, realmente no sé qué poner, solo soy el mal y eso._

 _Resumen: La familia más famosa de Japón, se encuentra en Beika. Kaishin/Toiyus_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **NUESTRA FAMILIA ESTÁ LOCA**

 **ONE-SHOT**

Cuentan las leyendas, que si cualquier curioso ávido amante de las celebridades de encuentra en Japón, puede disfrutar de la más extraña familia japonesa de la existencia, también la más famosa, la familia Kudo, viene con un pack de 4 integrantes, Yusaku Kudo, quien es un escritor, sus libros han sido traducidos al menos en 15 idiomas, con millones de copias vendidas y de vez en cuando le ayuda a la policía; Toichi Kudo, un mago internacionalmente famoso, con giras mundiales con gran éxito de entrada que en secreto es un ladrón también; y sus preciosos gemelos… er, los hijos, Shinichi Kudo, quien es un detective y Kaito Kudo, quien… no es famoso todavía, pero es reconocido como el bromista número uno del lugar, muchos temían el día que escogiera una carrera.

Era una peculiar familia…

Todo empezó tiempo atrás, cuando ambas cabezas de familia eran jóvenes, fue un encuentro predeterminado, solía decir Toichi, Yusaku solo negaba con la cabeza, porque la investigación de un asesinato no era romántico para nada, pero el mago solo sonreiría antes de darle un beso.

Ambos empezaron a despejar sus caminos a la gloria en sus respectivas carreras, después de aquel "fatídico" caso, ambos estaban en constante comunicación, una cosa llevó a la otra, y posiblemente no deberían hacer competencias de beber nunca más, la juventud de sus días fue exprimida en un día, e impulsaron sus sentimientos.

Dos años después eran una pareja oficial, y fue también cuando conocieron a sus mejores amigas, en el caso de Yusaku, una actriz famosa, quien estaba investigando su nuevo papel, un personaje de unos de sus libros, dicha mujer era Yukiko Fujimine. En el caso de Toichi, fue una ladrona mundialmente famosa, que se había metido en algunos problemas con una organización, Chikage Favre, que también fue la razón por la que el mago empezó a robar.

Yusaku siempre le daba dolor de cabeza por la decisión que había hecho su novio, desde ese momento empezó a dudar seriamente de que el cerebro de dicho novio funcionaba bien, pero decidió ir con él, después de todo, era su método de escape más efectivo cuando tenía editores acosadores, era divertido cuando jugaban al gato y el ratón, mientras la policía no estaba enterada de nada.

También era más seguro, ambos eran genios, y entre los dos podían cubrir por los dos métodos, el legal y el ilegal, la situación.

Después de un año, se casaron en Estados Unidos, Yukiko y Chikage fungieron como madrinas, y se encargaron de planear todo, también fueron las culpables de que Toichi adoptará el apellido de Yusaku, dejando como legado, "nunca apostar contra esas mujeres de nuevo".

Su matrimonio fue una clase de nota en el mundo, pero como ambos eran hombres amados, la gente se lo tomo lo mejor que pudo, en Beika, la gente simplemente los tacho de gente rica rara con sus cosas raras, y los dejo en paz, menos los paparazzi, ellos adoraban al par con locura, eran una fuente de ingresos segura.

Eran momentos agradables, viajar por el mundo, huir de editores, jugar al gato y al ratón, atrapar delincuentes de vez en cuando, a veces Yusaku se paraba a pensar como sería su vida si se hubieran conocido después, pero estaba feliz con su vida ahora.

Después de dos años, decidieron tener hijos, en un principio iban a adoptar, pero en Japón eso iba a ser complicado, hasta que Yukiko y Chikage se ofrecieron como madres sustitutas, con una larga lista de requisitos que incluía, ser las madrinas, jugar con ellos, y un doloroso etcétera que casi los hizo correr.

Sabiendo cómo eran ellas, no tenía una opción que escoger.

Con un mes de diferencia, nacieron Shinichi y Kaito, Shinichi era el mayor, nacido el 4 de mayo por los genes de Yukiko y Yusaku; y Kaito nacido el 21 de junio por los genes de Chikage y Toichi.

Solo había un pequeño problema con ello.

El mundo pensaba que eran gemelos.

Al principio no era un problema, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido de su gran parecido físico, al menos sus padres, era cierto que los hombres tenían cierto parecido, pero sus hijos se parecían a otro nivel, y habían comprobado genéticamente que no hubiera algún error a la hora de la inseminación artificial, pero no.

Así que fueron criados como gemelos, la prensa los llamaba como tal, creyendo que la madre sustituta había tenido gemelos en algún país escondido.

Yukiko y Chikage vendrían de visita para torturar… er jugar con ellos, y a veces iban de gira con sus padres alrededor del mundo, pero ambos preferían quedarse en su casa de Japón, también es cuando empezaron a interesarse en la magia y en los detectives, Shinichi se volvió bastante bueno en eso, empezaron a construir su reputación.

Hasta claro, en que los hijos dejaron de verse de manera fraternal a los 16 años, ellos sabían que no eran hermanos de sangre, y en algún momento debieron enamorarse, porque lo siguiente que sabían Toichi y Yusaku, era ver a Shinichi besado a Kaito, quien estaba en el sofá de una manera bastante relajada.

Ninguno de ellos lo esperaba, y tuvieron un pequeño corto circuito, que termino cuando Shinichi chilló por ser sorprendido al verlos ahí en la puerta mirando, pero Kaito parecía muy relajado.

Sus madrinas no parecían muy sorprendidas por la situación tampoco, más bien que ellas parecían creían que iba a pasar, era como seguir a línea de sangre y todo eso.

Sin embargo, la parte más divertida era saber cómo reaccionaban los demás a este desarrollo, porque todos creían que eran hermanos gemelos.

Como Heiji Hattori.

Vino directamente a la mansión a desafiar a su hijo, quien solo miraba aburrido, pudo ignorar al chico un tiempo, pero luego llegó un caso de parte de Megure, el de Osaka se embarcó buscando demostrar la supremacía del occidente.

Shinichi ganó, por supuesto, pero la parte más memorable fue cuando Kaito llegó y simplemente lo beso ahí, en medio de los policías, quienes ya no tenían ninguna reacción por ese evento después de tanto tiempo, pero Hattori había sido sorprendido.

\- Vamos a cenar, estas llegando tarde a nuestra cita – dijo muy animado el mago, quien ahora estaba recargado en el detective.

\- Espera un momento – respondió Shinichi tranquilo, mientras terminaba de llenar una papeles – Inspector Megure, iré mañana a dejar mi declaración – dijo Shinichi dándole los papeles.

\- Esta bien, vayan y diviértanse – contestó simplemente el hombre de bigote, sabía que sería maldecido con las bromas del aprendiz de mago si alargaba esto.

\- Gracias inspector – contestó el detective, listo para irse, pero…

\- Espera, espera, ¿Por qué haces eso? – preguntó muy confundido el de Osaka.

\- Somos novios, los novios hacen eso – dijo con mirada posesiva el mago, abrazando más a dicho novio, mirando potencialmente si era una amenaza o no.

\- ¡Son hermanos! – exclamó Hattori de nuevo.

\- En realidad no – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, acostumbrados al parecer a esa situación.

\- Vamos Shin-chan, se hace tarde – dijo de nuevo el mago, tratando de llevarse el detective.

\- Pero, pero… - intentó articular de nuevo el otro detective, pero en cuando se dio cuenta, tenía una cinta pegada en la boca.

\- Te veré después – se despidió su homologo, y se fue con el chico que al parecer no era su hermano, el de Osaka miró perdido.

\- Te acostumbrarás – dijo el inspector con simpatía, cuando llego a casa hizo una investigación más a fondo revelando que ellos no eran hermanos, pero el detective de Osaka todavía lo dudaba, también se dio cuenta que tenía el pelo de color rosa, y nunca se dio cuenta en todo el trayecto a casa, la vergüenza.

Sin embargo, la historia favorita de Yusaku y Toichi, era la del detective Saguru Hakuba.

Él chico estaba obsesionado con su hijo menor por alguna razón, también era muy recto, y parecía un blanco muy fácil para bromear, palabras sabias de Toichi y Kaito.

Yusaku quería creer que era porque le gustaba Kaito y no sabía cómo expresarse, Toichi se contuvo de hacer algo drástico por el acoso que sufría su hijo, porque se supone que es un adulto responsable, y además Kaito tenía una tendencia a superar sus bromas desagradables, y estaría bien, en el caso de Shinichi… bueno, Shinichi había tomado el asunto con celos, fue la época favorita de Yukiko y Chikage, quienes ayudaban al detective en como jugar con la mente de su homologo inglés antes de revelarle la verdad.

Ellas eran el mal.

Shinichi le pidió el juego que le siguiera el juego, y que contuviera sus muestra de amor explicita, el mago estaba intrigado, así que fue con él.

Las siguientes semanas empezó un juego de épico bromance entre hermanos, rozando las segundas intenciones deliberadamente, habían ido tan lejos como meter a toda la escuela en su pequeño truco y cambiar los papeles oficiales de la escuela para hacerlo más realista.

Toda la gente se compadeció del pobre sujeto, quien parecía confundido más tiempo del estrictamente necesario cuando presenciaba una escena difícil de catalogar.

Y luego simplemente le dieron un beso a mitad del evento escolar de primavera.

\- … - el detective británico se había quedado con la quijada abierta.

\- Shin-chan travieso – dijo el mago con diversión.

\- Cállate – dijo el detective japonés.

\- Después de la escuela iremos a una cita, ¿no?, me la debes – dijo Kaito mientras tomaba de la cintura a su novio, dejando claras sus intenciones.

\- Si, si – concedió el detective, también abrazando posesivamente al mago, mirando de muerte a su homologo inglés, quien parecía haber recuperado un poco su movimiento corporal, porque ya había cerrado la boca.

\- ¿Eso es normal? – preguntó a una compañera que estaba mirando indiferente el espectáculo tratando de catalogar lo que vio, quien era Ran Mouri.

\- Si, desde que se volvieron novios han estado en su mundo de ensueño – dijo Ran suspirando, sabiendo que ahora no tenían que huir a esas preguntas.

\- ¿Novios? – preguntó Hakuba con cierto estrangulamiento en su voz.

\- Si – contestó de inmediato la chica, claramente aburrida por el desarrollo de la plática.

\- Pero son hermanos – dijo con renuencia, porque había mirado los papeles.

\- Aunque no lo creas, no lo son, tienen padres y madres sustitutas diferentes, pero es impresionante su parecido físico, deberías revisar de nuevo los papeles, puede que Kaito los haya cambiado solo para meterse contigo – dijo Ran de nuevo, aunque dudaba que haya sido el mago, Shinichi a veces era horrible también.

\- … - por supuesto, el detective no sabía si creer eso o no.

Sin embargo, esta historia es una de las pocas que tiene como protagonista a un miembro de la familia, ellos eran reconocidos como famosos, amados en sus propios campos de especialización, eran extraños en una forma peculiar, pero había algo que nadie podría refutar, y es que ellos eran felices.


End file.
